The present invention relates to steel framing and particularly to steel wall construction and particularly to space bars used to extend between and connect studs.
Generally, no metal walls are formed by automatically spacing and interconnecting a series of metal studs between upper and lower metal tracks. Typically the lower track is secured to a floor structure while the upper track is generally connected to an overhead structure. Wallboards or other types of interior wall materials are secured to the studs.
Loads placed on the studs from both the structure overhead (load-bearing) and wind or seismic (non-load-bearing) conditions will generally act as vertical and horizontal loads on the wall studs. These loads in most cases can result in damage to the studs and finishes if not properly braced.
The problem has been addressed in the past by providing lateral structural bracing elements to support studs in the weak direction. However, these bracing elements are relatively expensive and require significant labor to install.
In some cases, it is known to include spacer bars extending between the studs. However, many spacer bar designs require that the spacer bars be mechanically fastened by screws or weldment to the studs themselves. That, again, is labor intensive, time-consuming and in the end expensive. There have been attempts at providing a stud spacer bar that does not require mechanical fastening in the form of screws, fasteners or weldment. For example, see the disclosure found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,850.
The present invention entails a stud spacer for connecting to and extending between studs within a stud wall. The stud spacer includes an elongated member having a series of curved shaped notches formed in the member with each notch being adapted to receive a portion of a stud such that the stud spacer connects to and extends between respective studs.
In one exemplary embodiment, the elongated member includes a series of spaced apart generally S-shaped notches where the S-shaped notches receive portions of a respective stud. Further, in an exemplary embodiment, each S-shaped notch includes a pair of spaced apart edges with each edge including a curved node and wherein the curved nodes are offset with respect to each other.
Further, in another exemplary embodiment, the stud spacer of the present invention is incorporated into a wall structure including a series of spaced apart studs. In this embodiment, the stud spacer extends through a series of openings formed in the respective studs that form a part of the wall structure. The stud spacer engages, effectively connects, and spaces the respective studs. This is achieved by a series of curved shaped notches formed in the stud spacer. Particularly, the curved shaped notches are pressed into engagement with the studs such that a portion of the web of each stud projects into the curved shaped notches.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.